


New Beginning

by jedimasterstar



Series: The Road Taken [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS has abandon Callen.  But an unexpected visitor is about to change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

Callen sat in his cell, wondering where in the world his team was. NCIS should have taken over this by now; yet it has been six hours since he killed the Chameleon. What the hell was going on? He knew that he had made a bad choice, but he only did what he felt was right. Renko and Hunter had to be avenged, their deaths had to be avenged.

Suddenly, a guard came up to his cell. “Someone wants to talk to you,” he said as he opened the cell door. Callen got up and allowed the guard to escort him to an interrogation room. When he entered, he expected to see either Hetty or Granger; but the person waiting for him was unfamiliar. He was an African-American man, dressed all in black and had a patch over his left eye. 

The guard left the room, leaving the two alone. “Have a seat, Agent Callen,” said the man as he gestured toward a chair.

“Who the hell are you?” demanded Callen, confusion evident in his voice and on his face.

“Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” the man replied.

Now Callen was interested. “The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

“You,” replied Fury. “You’re probably wondering why NCIS hasn’t come to get you yet.”

“The thought has crossed my mind.”

“They haven’t shown up because they’ve cleaned their hands of you,” he said as he tossed a folder in front of the younger man.

“What?” asked Callen, opening the folder. And what he read made him angry. Apparently, Granger covered up the whole incident and made him look like a rogue. The agency had left him to the civil authorities. “That bastard,” he mumbled, venom entering his voice.

Fury looked at him with pity in his eyes. “I never liked him personally. But Vance keeps him around.”

“And you want me.”

“I never go on recruitment missions unless I see something promising. My agency only recruits the best and the brightest. You, Callen, have a lot of potential left.”

“You’re offering me a job.”

“We’ve hacked into OSP’s computers and have taken all the information on the Chameleon case.”

“Eric and Nell aren’t going to be happy about that.”

“I bet they’re not. A little while ago, I contacted both Vance and Granger and told them I was going to release the information to the public if they didn’t cooperate.”

“And they are?”

“Callen, you did a noble thing. A stupid thing but a noble thing. They’re going to release the fact that the man you killed was a known fugitive. In exchange – and with your agreement – you are going to work for us.”

“And if I don’t agree?”

Fury leaned back and replied, “Then this meeting never happened.”

Callen thought for a bit. He really did not want to go to jail. He would not be able to get any answers that way. What Fury was offering was freedom…with a price. Yet he always wondered about S.H.I.E.L.D., about what it really did. Maybe this was a chance to find out. “Alright, I’m game,” he said, closing the file.

Fury smirked as he pulled out his cell. “Agent Callen has made his decision. Now it’s your turn,” he said into it before closing it. “Come on,” he said as he gestured toward the door. 

“Walking out. Just like that.”

“Just like that,” said the director as he led him out of the jail and to the outside world. A black Acura was waiting for them, as well as a young woman. Eastern European by the looks of her, with long, slightly curly dark hair and vivid blue-green eyes. “Agent Callen, may I introduce your partner, Agent Nadia Vadim,” Fury introduced.

Callen’s eyes went wide at the recognition of the last name. The woman smiled. “Yes, I’m related to the Comescus,” she replied to his unspoken question. “But I have wiped my hands clean of them a long time ago. You’ve nothing to fear from me.”

“Don’t take it personally if I don’t believe you,” he said. She only smiled.

Fury took the opportunity to interrupt and say, “Take him to the safe house. I have some unfinished business.”

“As you wish,” said Nadia as she gestured toward the passenger seat. After Callen got in and she took her wheel, she said, “Don’t worry about your former co-workers. From what I was able to understand, they were planning to break you out.”

Callen chuckled. “I have no doubt about that,” he said before going quiet. He had just gotten settled, finally comfortable with this life, and now he had to leave it all behind.

Noticing his expression, she asked, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. And he really did not know.


End file.
